SE BUSCA: Una sonrisa perdida en el pasado
by haruna-sama
Summary: Naruto quiere que su hermana gemela recupere un fragmento de memoria que perdió,para que sonría como cuando eran niños...
1. Capitulo 1

ATENCION: Es la primera vez que hago esto se acepta todo tipo de sugerencias y** ¡no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes!**

Saya no me pertenece ya que se parece mucho a Naruko .

Solo me pertenecen: Ekiguchi Kaede Asahara Shizuka

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capitulo 1:

En la cama de un hospital descansaba una mujer de cabello rojo sobre una blanca camilla, mirando por la ventana había una pequeña niña de cabello rubio; la mujer comenzaba a despertar y vio a su pequeña hija con una sonrisa inocente mirando como florecían los cerezos, ella no evito sentirse triste ya que había estado en el hospital desde hace 2 años y que sus dos pequeños hijos siempre estaban a su lado sin disfrutar su infancia teniendo amigos y comenzando a vivir en un hospital junto a su débil madre.

-te gustan los cerezos ¿verdad?-dijo la madre muy sonriente sentándose en la cama.

-sí, mamá los veremos florecer juntos ¿cierto? –dijo la pequeña sonriéndole a su madre

-claro, saya-dijo la madre sonriente sin evitar llorar

-mamá ¿Qué pasa?-dijo la niña al mirar cómo se fragmentaba la imagen de su madre frente a sus ojos

La pequeña estaba en shock, algo que parecía ser un cuento feliz se convertía en una terrible pesadilla, de repente todo se rompió como si fuera un simple espejo no había nada más que oscuridad y el sonido de la voz de su madre que resonaba en el vacio "lo siento, lo siento mucho saya". La niña apareció en una casa muy familiar, pero ella no podía evitar temblar del miedo al ver como dos personas caían sonrientes frente a sus ojos nada más que cubiertos de sangre, la mujer comenzó a acercar su mano ensangrentada hacia ella repitiendo su nombre, el hombre había logrado pararse y estaba en frente de ellas intentando protegerlas. Intentando decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca; la niña grito con todas sus fuerzas y en eso despertó gritado una chica de cabello rubio rápidamente sentándose en su cama, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos pero ella desconocía la razón.

-tch, ¿otra vez ese sueño?-dijo la chica sentándose en el borde de la cama y secándose las lagrimas

-oye saya ¿estás bien?-decía alguien al otro lado de la puerta comenzando a abrirla

-¡Naruto-nii, no entres me estoy cambiando! – grito saya apretado los puños

-oh, lo siento-dijo un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules cerrando la puerta y recostándose en ella.-pero ¿Qué fue ese grito?

-nada-dijo saya comenzando a caminar hacia el baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las mañanas en la ciudad de Konoha siempre eran muy tranquilas en una linda casa bajaba naruto rápido por las escaleras y entro de golpe a la cocina donde había un extraño hombre de cabellera blanca bastante larga, que se encontraba cocinando, deliciosos olores rodeaban aquella cocina y al rubio se le hizo agua la boca con solo entrar.

-buenos días, ero-sennin-dijo naruto sentándose en el comedor y recostando la cabeza sobre él con una sonrisa de tonto.

-buenos días Naruto, ¿Por qué tan feliz?-dijo el sabio pervertido con una sonrisa mirándolo.

-eh…Nada en especial-dijo Naruto sentándose bien.

-sabes si ella ya se levanto-dijo el hombre de cabellera blanca sin voltear a mirar.

-si-dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie-ya la llamo.

-si por que se les está haciendo tarde y hoy es el primer día de escuela-dijo el sabio pervertido.

-si ya lo sé, no me lo recuerd…-dijo naruto saliendo de la cocina donde se estrello con su hermana menor

-lamento hacerlos esperar-dijo ella sin expresión alguna en el rostro con unos audífonos rodeando su cuello.

-¡saya-chan!-dijo naruto sonriente y animado como de costumbre

-¡oh! Te quedo perfecto el uniforme-dijo el hombre mirándola de arriba abajo con una sonrisa pervertida

-buenos días jiraiya-dijo saya caminando hacia el comedor.

-¡eh! Lo siento…Buenos días-dijo Jiraiya algo apenado con una gran sonrisa

saya se sentó en el comedor al mismo tiempo que Naruto y Jiraiya comenzaba a servir los desayunos, Naruto comía muy animado, saya comía normalmente sin decir palara alguna, al terminar ellos dejaron lavaron sus platos, Jiraiya veía que saya estaba un poco inquieta, de repente jiraiya les advirtió que llegarían tarde, Naruto termino de lavar la losa y salió de la casa junto con saya, a medio camino saya cogió por otro lado tomando como atajo un callejón y corrió hacia la escuela con una bolsa en la mano, Naruto la estaba esperando al final del callejón con una ara seria yellos salieron a correr hacia la escuela.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Al llegar a konoha en la puerta de entrada muchos se quedaban mirándola hasta que llego naruto a su lado muy sonriente, él hablaba muy animado con ella pero ella le hablaba sin expresión alguna en su rostro. De repente muchas chicas comenzaron a gritar emocionadas a la presencia de un chico de ojos negros y cabello negro alborotado; Naruto le hizo una seña y ellos lo esperaron para continuar a su salón, saya solo lo miro de reojo y no dijo palabra alguna.

-buenos días teme-dijo naruto animado

-dobe-dijo aquel chico mirando hacia otro lado

-¡buenos días naruto-kun, sasuke-kun!-llego corriendo una chica de cabello rosa y ojos color jade

-buenos días sakura-chan-dijo naruto un poco sonrojado

De un momento a otro quedo rodeado por mucha gente, saya empezó a caminar hacia una máquina expendedora ubicada al lado de la puerta principal al acercarse había mucha gente a lo cual no le dio importancia. Después de sacar algo de la maquina empezó a caminar hacia naruto quien hablaba con la chica de cabello rosa, de repente llego un chica de cabello café y ojos negros acompañada de una chica de cabello negro y ojos color perla que se encontraba algo sonrojada, al lado de la peli rosa apareció un chica de cabello rubio recogido con una coleta y de ojos verdes, comenzando a mirar a sasuke emocionadas.

-"_veo que te has vuelto más popular que antes_"-pensaba saya dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y comenzando a caminar hacia la dirección.

De repente al lado de naruto apareció un chico de cabello café y ojos del mismo color muy sonriente Naruto lo saludo y comenzaron a reír, todos se veían muy felices hasta que Naruto comenzó una guerra de miradas con sasuke, hasta que sonó el timbre y todos corrieron a clase.

-oye naruto ¿has visto chicas nuevas?-dijo aquel chico de pelo café sonriendo pícaramente.

-no he visto ninguna-dijo Naruto mirando a todos lados.

-kiba-kun y naruto-kun necesitan una novia-dijo la chica rubia mirándolos sonriente.

-¡oh! Mira esa chica-dijo kiba señalando a una chica de secundaria.

Saya caminaba hacia la dirección, ella cogió los audífonos que tenía en el cuello y se los puso ignorando por completo a las demás personas. De repente tres chicas la tomaron por los brazos y empezaron a caminar con ella con sonrisas en el rostro, saya las miro indiferente y siguió caminando a pesar de que ellas siguieran agarradas a sus brazos.

-eres nueva ¿cierto?-dijo una chica de cabello rojizo, ojos negros y lentes.

-¿qué?-dijo saya quitándose los audífonos y mirando a la peli roja

-¿Qué si eres nueva?-dijo la peli roja alzado la voz

-si-dijo saya fríamente mirando hacia adelante

-yo soy Uzumaki Karin, ella es Ekiguchi Kaede y ella es Asahara Shizuka-dijo la peli roja sonriente.

-¿Uzumaki?-pensaba saya con una cara seria hacia Karin.

Kaede era una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules oscuros y Shizuka era una chica de cabello negro y ojos plateados con lentes. Kaede y Shizuka se separaron de Karin y de saya comenzando a caminar hacia otro lado, Karin caminaba cogida del brazo de saya quien la miraba seria y no decía palabra alguna, Saya se separo de ella y cogió un camino diferente hacia la dirección. Al llegar había estaba la secretaria de la directora shizune una mujer sonriente de cabello negro y ojos negros, ella la hizo seguir a la dirección a hablar con tsunade junto con varios chicos mas. La directora era un mujer de cabello rubio ojos cafés y un busto enorme, ella comenzó a hablarle de la escuela, sus reglas y las diferentes asignaturas, luego de terminar tsunade les recordó los salones y les dio sus horarios sacándolos de la oficina

-bien, quiero nada de peleas, ¿entendido?-dijo tsunade mirando seria a saya

-Entendido-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-bienvenidos todos -dijo shizune sonriente

Había un chico que no dejaba de mirar a saya él era de segundo año, todos cogieron por el mismo camino hacia el segundo piso algunos hablaban muy animados por el camino antes de empezar a separasen, saya no decía palabra alguna y varios tampoco unas cuantas personas les hablaban y seguían con la conversación, todos quedaron de juntarse a la hora del almuerzo pero ella solo se quedaba en silencio hasta que se le acerco una chica muy sonriente de cabello purpura y ojos cafés.

-también almorzaras con nosotros-dijo la chica muy sonriente.

-no creo que debas ser tan grosera-dijo un chico de cabello azul y ojos verdes cogiéndola del brazo

-no te preocupes-dijo la chica aun sonriendo.-es normal que este nerviosa por eso no habla.

-al menos puede decir sí o no, no le cuesta nada ¿verdad?-dijo uno de los chicos que estaba en silencio

-tiene razón-dijeron todos a unisonó.

-bueno creo ¿qué es mejor soltarla no?, después de todo es una chica-dijo la chica intentando que soltaran a saya.

-¿estás bien?-dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés.

Saya asintió con la cabeza y se detuvo frente a uno de los alones del segundo piso, en eso abrió un hombre de cabello gris y ojos negros, ella los miro a ellos y se quedo afuera por unos momentos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-bueno hay un nuevo estudiante este año, pasa por favor-dijo el hombre serio sentándose

Saya entro al salón y vio a Karin sentada en la parte de atrás mirándola fijamente, ella escribió su nombre en el pizarrón y se dio la vuelta mirando a todos, Naruto también estaba ahí y la chica de cabello rosa y también sasuke.

-soy Uzumaki Saya, un placer-dijo saya seria.

-bueno, yo soy Hatake Kakashi el profesor encargado de ustedes-dijo el hombre de pelo gris mirándola- puedes sentarte en la parte de atrás ¿hinata puedes ayudarle con lo que necesite?

-si-dijo la chica de cabello negro y ojos color perla en voz baja.

-¿Quién quiere preguntar algo?-dijo kakashi comenzando a leer un libro

Nadie levanto la mano al ver la mirada asesina que tenia saya, ella solo se fue a su puesto y hinata comenzó a contarle cosas acerca de los profesores con una voz muy temblorosa y las mejillas sonrojadas, los murmullos no se había hecho esperar y al parecer todo era acerca de saya; de un momento a otro apareció naruto parado al lado de saya lo que por alguna razón hizo que hinata se sonrojara mas, Naruto se acerco al rostro de saya y comenzó a estirarle las mejillas, ella no soporto y comenzó a hacerle lo mismo, él la sonto y le sonrió provocando que ella hiciera una pequeña sonría , la rubia y las demás chicas que estaban con naruto se acercaron a saya quedando frente a ella, saya sin prestarles atención comenzó a mirar por la ventana, hasta que una de las chicas llamo su atención.

-soy Sakura Haruno-dijo la peli rosa sonriente.

-Ino Yamanaka-dijo la rubia algo enojada.

-Tenten Ama-dijo la chica de cabello café muy animada.

-¿Qué eres de naruto?-dijo Sakura lanzándosele y abrazándola como si fuera un muñeco.

-su hermana-dijo saya sin mirarlas a la cara.

Ellas se quedaron hablando mientras Karin las miraba a lo lejos, después de que había hablado con Naruto le había comenzado a parecer extraña. De repente timbraron para el cambio de clase y todo mundo salió rápido hacia su siguiente clase, saya fue la última en el salón al salir alguien la tomo de la mano y la jalo saliendo a correr, por los pasillos todo mundo miraba a saya correr con esa persona, corrían hacia el salón de cocina cogidos de la mano sin razón alguna, saya intentaba soltarse pero era inútil. Al llegar al salón todos se quedaron mirándolos, ella estaba muy agitada y la otra persona casi no podía de la risa.


	2. Capitulo 2

Lamento mucho subirlo hasta ahora tuve muchos problemas con el computador pero ya está todo bien, gracias por leer.

Yo soy nueva en esto así que si tengo errores se acepta todo tipo de comentario.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Capitulo 2: el comienzo de un año diferente**

Aquella persona llego corriendo hasta el salón de cocina junto con saya de la mano y ella de repente se soltó de la mano de aquella persona. Ya que todo mundo los miraba.

-¿por qué salimos a correr de esa forma, Naruto?-dijo saya agotada mirándolo de reojo

-por que ibas a llegar tarde-dijo él con una sonrisa y las manos en el cuello

-Baka- murmuro saya poniendo una cara seria y sentándose en un mesón vacio del salón.

-no te vas a sentar con nosotros-dijo Naruto acercándose confundido.

-no porque creo que tu mesón ya está lleno-dijo saya señalando un mesón donde estaba sentado Sasuke.

-¿a qué te refie…-dijo naruto volteando a mirar y dándose cuenta de que sakura se había sentado allí.

-ve-dijo saya mirando hacia otro lado.

-entonces nos vemos luego-dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-si-dijo saya un poco desanimada.

saya se recostó en el mesón y se quedó mirando hacia otro lado por un rato, de repente llego la profesora, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos color rojo, llego con varios libros en la mano y varios chicos se acercaron a ayudarla, era una mujer agradable y al parecer la gente la quería bastante, saya la miraba y sin darse cuenta de que a su lado habían llegado dos chicos, un chico de cabello café y ojos negros muy sonriente junto a un chico de cabello plateado y ojos de un extraño color morado, ambos estaban muy sonrientes y no dejaban de mirarla, la profesora llamo la atención de todos haciendo que la miraran.

-yo soy kurenai yuhi, hoy intentaremos hacer una tarta, pero primero quiero decirles que yo trabajo por grupos organizados así que se van a quedar así hasta mirad de año, entendido-dijo la pelinegra con una mirada seria abriendo un libro

-si-dijeron todos al tiempo aunque un poco desanimados.

Kurenai empezó a explicarles a todos como hacer la tarta, mientras ellos seguían el procedimiento y lo que ella decía gracias a el libro de cocina, todos parecían divertirse mucho hasta Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo viendo las idioteces de naruto mientras sakura preparaba la tarta, saya y los otros dos chicos preparaban la tarta juntos mientras naruto los miraba de reojo cada rato. Uno de los chicos se detuvo repentinamente y volteo a mirar a saya quien estaba concentrada en la tarta hasta que el chico de cabello café la interrumpió.

-soy kiba inuzuka-dijo el oji negro muy sonriente

-yo suigetsu hozuki-dijo el peli gris muy animado

-mucho gusto-dijo saya mientras terminaban la tarta.

Luego de varios minutos todo mundo termino la tarta, kiba y suigetsu estaban haciendo muchas tonterías provocando que saya tuviera una pequeña sonrisa, al terminar kurenai fue la primera en salir y luego todo mundo salió muy animado, naruto y saya siempre estaban juntos y naruto le sonreía todo el tiempo, pero saya siempre tenía esa expresión seria al igual que Sasuke, el día fue completamente normal y tranquilo, saya no creía que podría llega a estar rodeada por tanta gente que no la molestara por no tener padres como siempre había pasado en sus anteriores años.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Al día siguiente saya se despertó más temprano de lo normal, al parecer tenía algo que hacer antes de que comenzaran las clases del día, ella salió de la casa con su mochila y un extraño estuche rectangular rojo, naruto miraba a saya confundida mientras terminaba de desayunar. Había tardado pocos minutos en llegar a la escuela después de todo era muy temprano para llegar corriendo a ella, al llegar a la escuela no había nadie y se recostó bajo un árbol mientras se dispersaba la neblina de la mañana, varios minutos después al parecer se había quedado dormida, todo mundo comenzaba a llegar y por el ruido de las personas saya empezaba a despertar lo único que hizo fue mirar de reojo aquel estuche y empezó a pasar su mano sobre él con una cálida sonrisa, pero una mirada triste en eso al ver que se le había hecho tarde se empezó a poner de pie cogiendo sus cosas si afán alguno, de repente una chica de cabello castaño recogido con cuatro coletas y ojos color verde oscuro se paró a su lado, con una gran sonrisa.

-eres saya uzumaki ¿cierto? –pegunto aquella chica sonriente

-si ¿y qué?-dijo saya con una mirada fría recogiendo sus cosas.

-soy Temari No Sabaku- dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano-un gusto en conocerte

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo saya sin mirarla comenzando a caminar hacia el edificio principal

-es que…me gustaría que vinieras al ensayo de las animadoras-dijo temari mirando fijamente a saya.

-¿el ensayo de las animadoras?-dijo saya confundida frenando de golpe y mirando a temari

-¿vendrás?-dijo temari muy animada esperando la respuesta.

-tal vez-dijo saya con una mirada seria hacia temari

-e-e-estaremos en el gimnasio si decides venir-dijo temari saliendo a correr.

-animadoras... ¿eh?-dijo saya continuando su camino con sus cosas a la mano.

Saya se dirigió hacia el salón de música, no era un salón normal; era un salón inmenso ,en la parte delantera del salón habían puestos como habitualmente solía haber en otros salones ordinarios, pero este salón tenía algo especial, alrededor de estos puestos habían sillones de madera, en la parte trasera habían tres pianos y toda clase de instrumentos posibles, también junto a la ventana había una hermosa biblioteca donde habían muchos libros y partituras para todos los instrumentos en el salón, saya al llegar se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado todos, sin palabra alguna se sentó en su puesto dejando todas sus cosas de lado, en eso se acerco sakura con una sonrisa felizmente, saya se paró de su asiento y camino hacia la ventana abierta ignorando por completo a sakura se sentó en el borde de la ventana mirando hacia afuera, todo mundo miraba como el viento que entraba por la ventana despeinaba un poco el bien recogido cabello de saya, naruto estaba sentado en su puesto mirando de reojo a saya mientras el resto molestaba, varios minutos después llego un profesor de cabello castaño y ojos negros que miraba a todos con un sonrisa, varias chicas se sonrojaron al verlo saya solo lo miro de reojo y se dirigió a su puesto. El puesto de kiba estaba a su lado y ella lo miro de reojo haciendo que él la volteara a ver.

-¿qué ocurre?-susurro kiba mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es él?-dijo saya señalándolo sin que se diera cuenta.

-yo soy agatuma soubi, mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos-dijo el profesor calmado y sonriente.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Al pasar las horas varios profesores se presentaron en su gran mayoría eran hombres al parecer las únicas mujeres que habían eran kurenai-sensei, anko mitarashi la maestra de química, la directora tsunade y su asistente shizune, de resto los que se habían presentado eran solo hombres como: Orochimaru de matemáticas, de piel pálida cabello negro bastante largo y a veces hacia una sonrisa demoniaca que le ponía los pelos de punta a toda la clase, soubi de música, muy animado pero a veces irritante, parecía ser muy popular entre las chicas de la escuela; hiroki kamijo maestro de literatura, el parecía llevarse muy en serio la literatura y se molestaba con facilidad con quienes no le prestaban atención,asuma sarutobi, el profsor de deportes, bastante peresoso y se l pasaba fumando,kakashi de geografía, materia en la cual no hacían prácticamente nada en lo absoluto.

Todos salieron a de los salones era un día muy importante para todos ya que ese día era la elección de cada club al que quisieran participar los estudiantes, cada club se organizaba en su respectivo salón y la gente caminaba por todos lados para mirar a que club querían pertenecer, naruto y los demás caminaban hacia el jardín central donde había una hermosa fuente y mucha gente caminando por los alrededores, en eso llego sasuke por detrás de saya saludándolos solo a ella y a naruto, todos hablaron por un rato, hasta que llego un tipo de apariencia similar a la de hinata pero él era muy serio.

-neji-kun ¿Qué pasa?-dijo hinata un poco sonrojada mirándolo

-hanabi te está buscando-dijo neji dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hasta ser detenido por hinata

-neji-kun ella es Saya-chan, la hermana gemela de naruto-kun-dijo hinata tomando de la mano a saya y acercándola a ellos

-soy neji hyuga-dijo el mirando serio a saya.

-mucho gusto-dijo saya mirándolo de la misma forma.

Neji empezó a caminar y hinata se despidió de todos y se fue junto a él, de repente sakura e ino cogieron de ambos brazos a saya y se la llevaron los demás hicieron lo mismo y cada uno se fue a mirar, naruto y sasuke era definitivo que iban a entrar al equipo de futbol, tenten siempre solía dirigir la revista de la escuela que sería lanzada la próxima semana. Sakura e ino por otro lado arrastraban a saya hacia el gimnasio.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Al llegar al gimnasio había sido una batalla para que saya ingresara al gimnasio, todas las chicas estaban sentadas en las gradas y había otro club reunido en el gimnasio, habían muchas chicas de todos los grados, la escuela Konoha no solo se centraba en preparatoria sino que contaba con una sede de secundaria; Konoha era una de las mejores escuelas de la ciudad, también era una de las escuelas más prestigiosas, con las mejores instalaciones. En el gimnasio temari se separo un poco de las chicas y se acerco a saya y las demás.

-después de todo si viniste-dijo temari muy animada y sonriente.

-no vine, me arrastraron hasta aquí-dijo saya mirando a sakura y a ino que no paraban de reír

-¿sakura e ino van a ingresar este año también o solo vinieron a traerla?-dijo temari haciendo que dejaran de reir

-no vamos a ingresar-dijeron al tiempo atrapando a saya que trataba de escapar.

-bueno, entonces siéntense en las gradas, juntó a las demás-dijo temari señalando las gradas a su lado derecho.

Muchas caras eran familiares para saya, ya que muchas chicas de su clase estaban ahí, entre ellas estaban Karin, Sara y yukari, quienes no dejaban de mirarla a ella, a sakura y a ino, todas hablaban entre sí conociéndose mas, ino y sakura hablaban mucho con otras chicas, en cambio saya estaba en la primera grada mirando a el club que compartía el gimnasio con las animadoras, al parecer era el club de kendo, ninguna chica parecía haber en este club, al parecer les daba miedo estar rodeadas de tantos chicos o eso suponía saya, ella cogió su estuche y se lo puso en las piernas acariciando el contorno de este. En eso se le acerco una pequeña chica de cabello negro corto y ojos negros muy sonriente y se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo saya seria mirándola de reojo.

-Eh…yo…yo soy Road Kamelot-dijo la peli negra un poco nerviosa pero con una sonrisa.

-saya uzumaki-dijo saya mirando hacia el otro club.

-estoy en segundo de secundaria ¿y tú?-dijo road con una cara un poco seria.

-primero de preparatoria-dijo saya mirándola a la cara.

-entonces eres mi sempai-dijo road lanzándose y abrazándola muy feliz.

-lo lamento pero ya tengo que irme-dijo saya poniéndose de pie y cogiendo sus cosas.

-¿A dónde vas saya-sempai?-dijo road con una cara tierna.

-quiero ir al club de arquería-dijo empezando a caminar hacia temari.

-¿puedo ir contigo? Estoy muy aburrida-dijo road colgándosele del brazo.

-no-dijo saya llamando la atención de temari.

-¿EHH? ¿Por que no? yo quiero ir contigo, déjame ir, por favor-empezó a rogarle road sacándola de casillas.

-haz lo que quieras-dijo saya mirando a temari mientras road saltaba de felicidad.

-temari,yo ya me voy-dijo saya caminando hacia la salida.

-ok…road-chan ¿A dónde crees que vas?-regaño temari con un tono autoritario mirando como road se escabullía con sus cosas detrás de ella.

-etto…yo…voy…me voy con saya-sempai-dijo road asustada escondiéndose detrás de saya.

-no…te tienes que quedar aquí por ordenes de tu hermano-dijo temari mirándola un tanto enojada.

-no te preocupes, ella va a estar conmigo-dijo saya llevándosela.

Saya y road rumbo hacia el club de arquería pasaron por el campo de beisbol, donde se quedaron por un rato ya que road quería mirar la práctica, ella parecía un niña muy imperativa y activa, púes no había dejado de dar vueltas alrededor de saya mientras caminaban, de repente un chico salió del campo, road pego un brinco y jalo a saya para que se fueran de ahí, al llegar al club de arquería habían muchas chicas espiando por fuera, road se les acerco por detrás y les pego un susto a todas las chicas, saya emitió una leve risa lo que provoco que road riera también.

-por que nos asustas asi, mocosa-dijeron varias chicas enojadas mirando a road

-le lame-

-es su culpa por espiar a la gente-dijo saya caminando hacia adentro del club.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:

En la puerta del club de arquería una de las chicas que estaba espiando la detuvo y parecía estar muy alterada, saya la miraba como si nada y road no aguantaba la risa.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?-dijo aquella chica alterada cogiendo con fuerza el brazo de saya.

-no puedes entrar ahí-dijo otra chica mirando hacia adentro

-si entras ahí morirás, porque… ¿eh?... ¿a donde fue?-dijo la chica alterada soltándole el brazo.

-saya-sempai, espérame-dijo road corriendo hacia adentro alcanzando a saya.

-¿Qué habrán querido decir?-dijo saya en voz baja entrando por la ultima puerta del final del pasillo

-¡OH! ¡Unas chicas!-dijeron varios hombres sorprendidos corriendo hacia ellas.

-bienvenidas-dijeron la gran mayoría al tiempo.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres? ¿Qué edad tienen? ¿En qué clase están? ¿Tienen novio?-lanzaron preguntas sin parar varios chico al parecer muy desesperados.

-eres muy pequeña…pero, aun así eres linda-dijo un chico con cara de pervertido acercando una mano hacia road.-te enseñare todo lo que se del club con tal de que jue-

-que ni se te ocurra-dijo saya agarrando la mano de aquel tipo alejándola de road.

-¡suéltame!-dijo aquel chico enojado.

En eso llegaron dos tipos, uno de un extraño cabello color azul y ojos color miel, el otro tenía el cabello castaño y ojos negros, ellos se pusieron enfrente de saya y de road dándoles la espalda a ellas y mirando enojados al tipo pervertido y a los demás.

-si vienen aquí para molestar, entonces les pido que se vallan-dijo el peli azul serio

-¿Quién eres para darnos órdenes?-dijo uno de los chicos enojado

-soy el encargado del club-dijo aquel chico con una sonrisa

Al decir esto varios chicos salieron del club, al parecer sería la única chica del club porque solo habían hombres. Los dos chicos la miraban a ella y a road que estaba agarrada de la cintura de saya y no la soltaba, pocos minutos después todo se calmo y empezaron a hablar los dos chicos sobre el club.

-yo soy Homare Kanakubo, soy de ultimo grado-dijo el peli azul sonriente.

-Ryunosuke Miyagi, segundo año-dijo el de pelo castaño serio.

-me gustaría que pasaran uno por uno a ver su nivel-dijo kanakubo mirándolos a todos.

-si-dijeron todos al tiempo.

El primero en pasar fue Miyagi, quien dio casi en el centro, todo mundo estaba sorprendido; todos pasaban por orden en que estaban sentados, la última era saya ya que road era una animadora, solo la estaba acompañando. Varios minutos después era el turno de saya quien se paro y road se paro con ella.

-quédate sentada-dijo saya cogiendo el arco que tenía el anterior chico que había disparado

-no quiero-dijo road volviendo a agarrarse de su cintura.

-no se puede evitar-dijo saya recibiendo una flecha de Miyagi.

-intentaras darle con esa chica agarrada a tu cintura-dijo Kanakubo mirando a road.

-no tengo problema con ello-dijo saya seria acomodándose para disparar.

-imposible…esa pose de disparar…es muy buena-dijo Kanakubo sorprendido

-y con alguien agarrado a su cintura-dijo Miyagi mirando la sorpresa de kanakubo

-pero aun con esa perfección podrá darle al blanco-kanakubo estaba intrigado por ver si lo lograba.

-yo en realidad lo dudo-Miyagi con una sonrisa hizo que saya lo mirara de reojo.

-¡Eh!...imposible…en el blanco-dijo kanakubo sorprendido.

En eso se acabaron las clases y todo mundo salió hacia sus casas, saya fue hacia la cancha de futbol a encontrarse con naruto, pero no contaba con que road siguiera a su lado.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Al llegar a la cancha naruto seguía entrenando al igual que sasuke, también estaban kiba y suigetsu. Road y saya se sentaron en las bancas esperando a que se acabara el entrenamiento, hasta que se les acerco un chico de cabello café y ojos negros con una extraña banda puesta en la cabeza quedándose parado por detrás de ellas.

-¿no te dije que te quedaras en el gimnasio?-dijo aquel chico mirando a road.

-¡wisely! ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo road un tanto asustada de haberlo visto.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-dijo wisely enojado mirando a road

-es que quería estar con saya-sempai-dijo road felizmente

-¿saya-sempai?-dijo wisely mirando hacia todos lados-¿Quién es?

-yo-dijo saya mirando hacia la cancha.

-mucho gusto, Wisely Kamelot-dijo wisely extendiéndole la mano a saya

-saya Uzumaki-dijo saya seria dándole la mano.

-¡Saya-chan!-dijo naruto acerándose corriendo.

-¿ese es tu novio?-dijo road sonriendo y mirando a saya

-¿novio?...no…te equivocas-dijo saya nerviosa.

-entonces ¿Quién es?-dijo wisely intrigado sobre quién era el chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo naruto llegando al lado de saya

-el es mi hermano-dijo saya volteando a mirar a naruto-esperándolos.

-hoy nos quedaremos hasta más tarde, pues irte si quieres-dijo alguien acerándose por atrás

-sasuke-sempai-dijo road mirando sorprendida

-ok…entonces nos vemos después-dijo saya dándose la vuelta y empezando a irse

-nos vemos, road-dijo saya poniendo su mano en la cabeza de road.

Saya se fue tranquila hacia su casa; estaba vacía ya que naruto se había quedado y Jiraiya trabajaba hasta tarde, ella preparaba la cena mientras ellos no llegaban, estaba confundida. Anteriormente la gente la evitaba ya que se metía constantemente en peleas y la molestaban ya que no tenía a nadie que la defendiera ya que el hermano que ella tanto amaba no estaba en su misma escuela, esté año era diferente, nadie la molestaba pero tampoco la evitaban, de todos modos aun seguían los rumores de sus peleas lo cual la gente desconocía la razón, más tarde iban a ser las 7:30 de la noche y llego naruto mirando en la cocina, después de tanto entrenar su estomago rugía, entrando a la cocina, encima del comedor habían dos platos de comida lo cual provocaron que el riera, saya había cocinado solo para él y jiraiya y además había dejado la cocina impecable, naruto salió de la cocina y subió al cuarto de saya a darle las gracias, pero ella no estaba en su cuarto.

-¿Dónde está saya?-dijo naruto bajando las escaleras confundido

-ya llegue-dijo jiraiya entrando muy animado a la casa.

-bienvenido-dijo naruto volviendo a entrar a la cocina.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo jiraiya algo preocupado

-no encuentro a saya-dijo naruto asomándose.

Jiraiya empezó a reír a carcajadas y entro a la cocina sentándose a comer, en eso naruto también se sentó a comer con jiraiya mientras no dejaba de preocuparse por saya, varios minutos después naruto y jiraiya terminaron de comer, jiraiya se acercó al sofá y de un momento a otro se sonrojo, naruto salió de la cocina y miro a jiraiya confundido, al acercarse naruto se dio cuenta de que saya estaba dormida en el sofá, naruto la alzó en sus brazos y la subió a la habitación; al llegar a la habitación naruto despertó a saya para que se pusiera la pijama la que ellas puso en el baño, al llegar ella se acostó y se quedó dormida en poco tiempo, ella empezaba a quedarse dormida y naruto acerco su cara a la de ella.

-buenas noches-dijo naruto dándole un beso en la frente mientras saya se quedaba dormida.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Al otro día todos los estudiantes de primer año por órdenes de la directora tsunade tenían que presentarse en el auditorio antes de que comenzaran las clases, muchos se preguntaban qué pasaba ,varios minutos después llego tsunade junto con los profesores que tenían a cargo cursos de primer año .Con tsunade también llegaron varias personas colocando cajas en las puertas, en eso tsunade parecía discutir con su asistente shizune, que parecía ser más que su asistente su niñera, tsunade se acerco al micrófono y los miro a todos.

-buenos días-dijo tsunade seria en el micrófono

-buenos días-dijeron a unísono los que se encontraban en el auditorio.

-lamentó la demora pero…sean bienvenidos a la preparatoria-dijo tsunade cambiando su rostro serio por una gran sonrisa.-como es tradición en nuestra escuela hoy tenemos algo para ustedes, por favor mantengan las formaciones-dijo tsunade al ver como estaban de animados todos.-pero los profesores no los entregaran… ¡Por favor entren!-dijo tsunade señalándolas puertas las cuales se abrieron y entraron todos los estudiantes de ultimo año.

Varia chicas se emocionaron en el momento en que los vieron y todo mundo se dio la vuelta para mirarlos, naruto, sasuke y saya miraban hacia adelante ignorándolos por completo, todos los de ultimo año se acomodaron según cómo iban llegando, pero en parejas de chico y chica, al lado de sasuke se hizo una chica de cabello negro y ojos negros cogido con una cebolla y una flor en el cabello, con naruto se hizo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, con sakura un chico rubio de cabello largo que le cubría el ojo izquierdo y el otro era azul, con hinata un chico de cabello rojo y ojos cafés, y con Ino un chico de cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás. Saya miraba hacia otro lado mientras la gente se acomodaba, tenten a su lado derecho sonriéndole y a su lado llego un extraño chico de cabello negro ojos negros y una extraña piel azul, tenten parecía asustada, saya puso su mano sobre el hombro de tenten haciendo que se calmara, ella se iba ir del lugar a donde hubiera menos gente, pero a su lado llego un chico de cabello naranja y ojos negros hablando con un chico de largo cabello negro recogido con una coleta y ojos negros penetrantes al igual que los de sasuke.

-¿me ibas a dejar?-dijo tenten alterada mirando a saya

-me estaba aburriendo-dijo saya mirando a la chica que estaba a su lado izquierdo quien resultaba ser Karin quien estaba sonrojada y mirado al pelinegro

-te importaría cambiar de lugar con ella-dijo el pelinegro señalando a saya.

-¿eh?..Si-dijo Karin un poco desanimada empezando a caminar hacia saya.

-no quiero-dijo saya mirando de reojo a Karin.

-entonces cambia conmigo Pein-dijo el chico mirado a su compañero

-no-dijo saya tomando del brazo a Pein impidiendo que cambiara con aquel tipo

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Naruto y sasuke miraban con enojo a aquel pelinegro y al mismo tiempo reían de la reacción de saya frente a la acción de el, en eso unos hombres abrieron las cajas y empezaron a pasar unos pequeños paquetes a los de ultimo año, quienes los entregaron la persona enfrente de ellos, todo mundo abrió el paquete y sacaron un pequeño llavero con el símbolo de konoha y un listón con dos cascabeles, estaban agradecidos pero al parecer no era lo que esperaban. Tsunade dio por finalizada la reunión y todo mundo salió en desorden para sus clases, saya caminaba sola hacia la puerta del auditorio hasta que el rubio que estaba con sakura se le acerco y empezó a caminar a su lado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo aquel chico con una sonrisa muy animado.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo saya mirándolo de reojo

-¡eso es trama!...no contestes una pregunta con otra-dijo aquel chico sacudiendo a saya

-deidara la chica no es un muñeco-dijo el peli rojo que estaba con hinata acercándose y regañándolo

-con ellos si hablas y a mí me ignoras-se acerco el pelinegro mirando la fijamente.

-me largo-dijo saya abriéndose paso y alejándose de ellos

-eres muy cruel-dijo el pelinegro tomándola del hombro intentando que frenara.

-no me toques-dijo saya apartando la mano de el bruscamente

-Saya…-se oyó una voz llamando a saya-vamos

-si-dijo saya saliendo a correr hacia esa persona.

-oye ¿Por qué tanto interés?-dijo sasori comenzando a caminar

-me es muy familiar-dijo el peli negro sonriendo y saliendo del auditorio con los demás

-saya-chan ¿Qué estaba pasando?-dijo naruto acercándose por detrás de saya y abrazándola

-sasuke-kun ¿estás enojado?-dijo saya caminando con naruto abrazándola.

-saya es un lindo nombre-dijo deidara con una sonrisa mirado a saya a lo lejos y llevándose una mirada asesina por parte de peli negro

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A la hora del receso saya había sido la primera de salir del salón dejando atrás a sakura y a las demás chicas, saya caminaba hacia el jardín central donde había mucha gente y donde parecía haber un poco de tranquilidad, saya se acerco a un hermoso árbol de cerezo y se sentó bajo su sombra a comer tranquilamente, de repente un montón de chicas se le acercaron a preguntarle qué había pasado entre ella y el peli negro, al parecer era el chico mas popular de ultimo año junto con sus amigos, en muy poco minutos lograron hacer enojar a saya y arruinarle por completo la comida, saya del enojo se paro y se subió al árbol ignorando por completo a esas chicas hasta que se fueran, varios minutos después bajo el mismo árbol se sentó un chico de cabello café y ojos negro con una pequeña sonrisa pero una mirada triste, saya se dio cuenta y dejo caer una manzana a propósito sobre la cabeza del chico.

-¿eh?...una manzana-dijo aquel chico cogiéndola mirándola confundido.

-"sonreír cuando en realidad queremos llorar" ¿irónico, verdad?-dijo saya sentada en la rama del árbol mirando hacia el cielo

-¿Quién eres?-dijo aquel chico sin quitar la sonrisa

-una persona-dijo saya asomándose y mirando hacia abajo

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo el chico mirando hacia el frente

-y… ¿Por qué lloras?-dijo saya bajando de un salto del árbol y gachandose frente a kaname

-no estoy llorando-dijo kaname con una sonrisa algo sorprendido.

-sé lo que se siente-dijo saya sentándose en el suelo

-¿de qué hablas?-dijo kaname dándole la manzana a saya

-cómela,-dijo saya sacando otra de una bolsa en su mano-y hablo de que por no preocupar a las personas que están con nosotros no mostramos lo que sentimos en verdad.

-¿Qué significa eso?-dijo kaname empezando a comer la manzana

-entre mas lo ocultemos más nos dolerá-dijo saya poniéndose de pie-y aunque más lo queramos nunca estamos solos, eso me decía mi mamá

-la mujer que cuido de mi cuando era un niño murió-dijo kaname mirando hacia el piso.

-¿quieres que te diga algo?-dijo saya volteándolo a mirar con una cálida sonrisa

-¿qué?-dijo kaname mirándola a los ojos

-Pasar el tiempo solo no va lograr que se vaya el dolor-dijo saya empezando a caminar

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Naruto comía junto a sakura y los demás, de repente llego sasuke preguntando por saya pensando que estaba con aquel pelinegro que se había encontrado en el auditorio ,en eso sonó el timbre y todo mundo regreso a sus salones, al terminar las clases y las actividades con los clubs, naruto y los demás decidieron ir comer ramen en el lugar favorito de naruto "ichiraku", saya salía de la escuela con sakura, sasuke y los demás dirigiéndose a la casa de naruto a dejar las cosas y luego irse a comer, en la puerta del colegio estaba aquel chico del árbol parado mirando para todos lados con la misma sonrisa mentirosa, saya no hizo nada y siguió normalmente.

-oye, espera-dijo kaname corriendo al lado de saya-a que te referías con que sientes lo mismo.

-olvídalo…no dije nada-dijo saya mirando a naruto y a sasuke quien habían volteado a ver.

-¿Qué te pasa?, primero me dices todo eso y luego me dices que lo olvide-dijo aquel chico sosteniéndola del brazo.

-Apúrate saya-se acerco sakura mirando fijamente al chico- hola Kaname-sempai

-¿a dónde van?-dijo kaname mirando a sakura

-a comer ramen con el hermano de Saya-chan ¿quieres venir?-dijo sakura sosteniendo a saya para que no se fuera.

-bueno-dijo kaname mirando a saya quien forcejeaba con sakura

De repente llego un carro muy lujoso parándose en frente de todos ellos quienes quedaron con la boca abierta, del carro salió un hombre de traje y abrió la puerta de atrás de donde salió un chico de cabello negro y ojos negros serio que se quedo mirando a kaname con enojo y luego a todos los demás con desprecio, aquel chico se acerco a kaname y lo miro fijamente, pero kaname lo miraba con una sonrisa; naruto y los demás comenzaron a caminar ignorando por completo lo que iba a pasar entre kaname y el otro chico, a sakura no le dio igual y de detuvo mirando a kaname.

-kaname-sempai ¿vamos? –dijo sakura haciendo que los dos la miraran.

-espérame un minuto-dijo kaname con una sonrisa

-pareces muy contento ¿no recuerdas lo que paso con aquella mujer?-dijo aquel chico enojado y un poco triste

-lo sé…pero alguien me dijo que al "Pasar el tiempo solo no va lograr que se vaya el dolor" -dijo kaname mirando de reojo a saya

-tenemos que ir a casa ahora-dijo aquel chico jalando a kaname hacia el carro

-dile a nuestro tío que regresare más tarde-dijo kaname yéndose con sakura del lugar alcanzando a los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno esto apenas comienza, como ven es más una mezcla de muchos personajes de varias series pero así es más interesante y hay más variedad de escenarios,

¿no les parece?, Pronto subiré el próximo es que mi PC esta molestando mucho y la tengo que arreglar.

Como dice mi mamá:

"no se les va a caer nada por un review"


	4. Capitulo 4

Perdón…perdón…perdón ¡en serio lo siento!

Me demore demasiado, es que las ideas volaron y no se me ocurría nada  
Aquí tienen la conti... disfrútenla.

¡Soy yo misma otra vez!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 4:

Después de terminar de comer ramen en ichiraku todos se fueron para sus casas kaname parecía menos triste, y todos parecían haberse divertido esa noche era muy fría y naruto y saya durmieron juntos como lo hacían desde que eran muy pequeños, al otro día se levantaron y se arreglaron ara ir a la escuela, al llegar las clases fueron totalmente normales, faltando dos horas para l receso estaban en clase con kakashi, saya tenia los audífonos en su cuello mientras miraba hacia la ventana, sakura llego a su lado y se quedo mirándola sonriente.

-ahora que me doy cuenta eres muy parecida a naruto, pero su forma de ser es diferente-dijo sakura sonriente a su lado.

De repente todo mundo corrió hacia las ventanas al oír que la gente gritaba, ellas sintieron curiosidad y fueron a la ventana a ver qué pasaba, al asomarse, saya se dio cuenta de que road estaba tirada en el suelo en frente de un chico de cabello negro de preparatoria, ella se veía asustada y mucha gente se reunía a su alrededor. Wisely parecía no estar por ningún lado. Naruto vio como saya enfurecía al ver lo que pasaba y sobre todo que era road quien corría peligro, naruto se acerco y le puso las manos en los hombros a saya haciéndole entender que no debía meterse en problemas, ella se soltó y se acerco lo más que puso al borde de la ventana.

-¡ROAD, LEVANTATE!-grito saya desde la ventana del segundo piso

-¿Quién grito?-dijo aquel chico de cabello negro confundido mirando a todos lados.

-el pertenece a un grupo de chicos que si los miran se ganan una paliza-dijo sakura mirando asustada a saya-¿Qué pretendes lograr?

-no me importa quién sea-dijo saya caminando hacia atrás abriéndose paso entre la gente

-cuidado-dijo saya corriendo hacia el borde de la ventana y lanzándose por ella.

-vas a pagar por eso mocosa-dijo aquel chico corriendo a pegarle a road.

En eso saya aterrizo enfrente de road tomándola en los brazos y saltando, esquivando el golpe de aquel chico, al caer lejos del chico saya se agacho y suspiro volteando a mirar a road.

-s-s-sempai-dijo road asustada con los ojos aguados

-¿estás bien?-dijo saya calmando a road.

-no te metas en mi camino-dijo aquel chico enojado mirando a saya quien le daba la espalda

-vámonos-dijo saya comenzando a caminar con road en los brazos

-nadie me ignora-dijo el chico corriendo a pegarle a saya

-sostente duro-dijo saya mirando rápidamente hacia atrás y saltando alto lejos de del chico

-ya es suficiente, regresemos a clase-dijo un chico de cabello plateado y lentes acercándose y deteniendo la pelea

Todos se esparcieron y se fuero para sus respectivas clases, al llegar al salo todos la miraban y el salón había entrado en un silencio incomodo, ella siguió como si nada y se sentó en su puesto.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Al otro día en la mañana, todos estaban en el comedor ya que afuera había demasiado frio. En la mesa donde estaba naruto y los demás se oía mucho ruido a comparación de las demás, los populares tenían las mejores mesas donde la gente los veía a lo lejos, sasuke siempre era arrastrado allí, naruto por muy popular que se había vuelto no dejaba de sentarse junto a la ventana con los demás qué habían estado a su lado desde el principio; mucha gente quería sentarse con los chicos y chicas más populares de toda la escuela. En eso llego tenten con la revista del instituto, dándole a todos sus amigos una antes de que se acabaran, en eso kankuro llego y puso las revistas en una mesa donde todos empezaron a acercasen a recoger las revistas.

-tiene mucho éxito-dijo sakura mirando a tenten con una sonrisa.

-este es el primer número, una edición especial-dijo tenten con una sonrisa picara hacia saya.

-¿Por qué me miras a mi?-dijo saya confundida revisando la revista.

-préstale atención a la revista-dijo naruto mirando la portada

-"la hermosa nueva chica de primer año, la hermana gemela de Naruto Uzumaki"-leyó en voz alta sakura sorprendida-"fotos pagina 5"

-¿Por qué yo y cuales fotos?-dijo saya enojándose por completo.

-le dije a kankuro que te tomara fotos desapercibidamente -dijo tenten orgullosa.

Todos miraban hacia donde estaba saya, en eso varios chicos comenzaron a acercarse a saya, ella comía si prestarles atención, hasta que empezaron a molestarla sobre las fotos, pidiéndole fotos mirando a la cámara y no desapercibida; uno de los chicos la abrazo y la iba a obligar a tomarse una foto con él, naruto se enojo y empujo a aquel chico alejándolo de saya, el se enojo con naruto y jalo a saya hacia él, en eso llego aquel chico peli negro del auditorio y agarro al chico por la camisa lanzándolo al suelo, saya se hizo al lado de naruto.

-tsk-bufo aquel chico yéndose

-largo-dijo el pelinegro haciendo que todo mundo calmara

-saya-chan no sabía que esto pasaría-dijo tenten muy apenada y arrepentida

-¿te encuentras bien?-dijo aquel chico con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a saya

-ella está bien, itachi-se acerco sasuke mirando al pelinegro con enojo

-tenten no te preocupes-dijo saya alejándose un poco de naruto y volviéndose a sentar

Todo volvió a tener calma después de la intervención de itachi, ella salió rápido del comedor rumbo al salón, estaba cansada de tantos chicos fastidiosos. En la entrada del salón se choco con un par de chicos de cabello plateado y los ojos del mismo color, uno de ellos era serio y el otro muy sonriente, saya no presto atención a ello y siguió como si nada al salón, aquellos chicos se quedaron mirándola como había entrado, una mirada fría y asesina, ella se sentó en su puesto poniéndose los audífonos y escuchando música hasta que sonara el timbre.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Al terminar las clases todos se fueron a sus clubes, saya no fue al entrenamiento de tiro con arco ya que Kanakubo les había dado el día libre por el alboroto del comedor, ella se había ido a rondar por todo el colegio sin nada más que hacer ya que Kanakubo le había prohibido incluso acercarse al club, al pasar cerca al gimnasio sakura e Ino la saludaron obligándola a entrar al gimnasio. En eso llegaron los miembros del club de kendo entrando detrás de ellas, road corría hacia un chico de cabello plateado y ojos gris con una extraña marca en el ojo izquierdo, road se había lanzado a los brazos de aquel chico quien parecía no querer abrazarla, saya miro a el chico quien se dio cuenta la volteo a mirar y le sonrió, saya volteo la cara hacia otro lado y continuo su camino.

-sa-ya-chan-llegaron sakura e Ino sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Qué?-dijo saya seria mirando a otro lado

-este será tu primer baile ¿verdad?-dijo Ino sonriendo pícaramente

-¿Qué baile?-dijo saya algo confundida

-naruto-kun idiota no te ha dicho nada-Apretó sakura los puños maldiciendo a Naruto

-cada año en el primer partido de la temporada, la directora realiza un baile para celebrar al campeón y animar a el perdedor, el baile se hace en cualquiera de las dos escuelas…-explicaba Ino emocionada

-este año es en la escuela Shinryujii-dijo sakura sonriente

-Chicas comenzamos-dijo Temari acercándose a la grabadora

Varias horas después las actividades terminaron y ellas salieron tranquilas del gimnasio, sakura y las demás tenían que ir a cambiarse para ir de compras; saya esperaba que terminara de entrenar naruto para irse a la casa junto a él. Sakura y saya cogieron por otro camino y se encontraron con Karin, Kaede y Shizuka quienes les impidieron pasar, Karin se encontraba parada frente a saya con una mirada seria.

-pero si es Saya-dijo Kaede arrogante mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué quieren?-dijo sakura enojada mirando a Karin

-el asunto no es contigo Haruno-dijo Karin sonriendo con superioridad

-Quisiera saber ¿porque razón me odias por tener tu mismo apellido? –dijo Karin comenzando a acercarse

-parece que ya te diste cuenta-dijo saya fríamente poniendo a sakura detrás suyo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? no la provoques saya-chan-dijo sakura agarrándole el brazo

-¿y por qué me odias?-dijo Karin comenzando a enojarse

-tú lo dijiste…-dijo saya colocándose la mochila- por el simple hecho de tener ese apellido

-imbécil, tú también eres una Uzumaki-dijo Kaede confundida y enojada

-¿también te odias a ti misma?-dijo Shizuka sin evitar reírse

-podría decirse que si-Comenzó a irse saya llevándose a sakura

Karin estaba realmente enojada, ninguna chica se había atrevido a responderle de esa forma sabiendo quien era su familia; Shizuka vio el enojo de Karin y le lanzo un puño a saya, sin darse cuenta ella había empujado a sakura y había esquivado el golpe. Karin sonreía con superioridad mientras miraba como Kaede se había unido a la pelea, la gente que se encontraba cerca comenzaron a llamar más gente y armaron un círculo alrededor de ellas, Kiba estaba cerca y corrió a llamar a naruto para que detuviera a saya. Ellos se encontraban en los vestidores cambiándose, kiba llego corriendo abriendo la puerta de golpe sorprendiendo a todos los chicos.

-¡naruto hay una pelea!-dijo kiba agitado y emocionado llegando a donde naruto

-¿dónde? ¿Quiénes?-dijeron varios chicos acercándose emocionados

-tienes que ir a ver…-dijo kiba recuperando el aliento- saya está peleando contra Shizuka y Kaede.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo naruto terminándose de cambiar y saliendo a correr seguido por sasuke

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sakura preocupada de que saya saliera lastimada que la cogió del brazo intentando alejarla de ellas, saya se soltó y se quedó quieta mirándose fijamente con Karin.

-saya-chan no pelees Kaede y Shizuka están en el club de karate-decía sakura preocupada

-yo tengo tiempo para peleas absurdas-dijo saya mirando fríamente a Shizuka

-te vas a arrepentir-dijeron Shizuka y Kaede colocándose a cada lado de saya.

Ellas lanzaron puños hacia saya al mismo tiempo contra saya, todo mundo quedo con la boca abierta al ver que se hacían golpeado entre si y que saya estaba agachada como si nada, ellas se enojaron y sonrieron al ver que Karin la había lanzado una patada a su estomago saya puso los brazos y que la fuérzala mando pocos metros hacia atrás, naruto llego a su lado cogiéndola del brazo.

-¿estás bien?-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido llevándosela

Saya asintió con la cabeza y todo mundo se fue para sus casas, naruto discutía con saya sobre lo que había pasado y ella no decía palabra alguna. Ella se subió enojada a su habitación y se recostó en la cama mirando al techo. De repente llego un mensaje a su celular, al leerlo ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Un gran silencio se apoderaba de la habitación mientras saya leía una y otra vez el mismo mensaje hasta que cayó dormida y su celular cayó al suelo.

"te encanta preocuparme ¿verdad?, hace pocos días entramos y ya armaste un alboroto… realmente tú y naruto son unos idiotas de tiempo completo, bueno hablamos mañana descansa"- más abajo estaba el nombre de la persona que había enviado el mensaje- "– Sasuke -"


End file.
